Delight Jewel Pretty Cure!
Delight Jewel Pretty Cure! is the 4th series created by MagicalGirlAnimeFan. It is about a red and creme yellow duo. Plot Characters Pretty Cures Alana Watterson (Awana wattasonu?) / Cure Ruby (キュアデイ Kyuarubi?) The lead cure of the series. Alana is a very genius girl who always sees The Magic Jewels And Sweets. She also always tries to encourage the shy and unmotivated, especially Syl. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Ruby, the Pretty Cure of the gems whose theme colour is red. Syl Jennieson (Sylu Jenniesonu?) / Cure Vanilla (キュアナイト''Kyuavaniwa''?) A 13 year old girl. Syl always has a thinkable personality, which contrasts to Alana's positive personality. She can be very unmotivated with work and is very good at sports. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Vanilla, the Pretty Cure of sweets whose theme colour is creme yellow. Mascots Jewel - Alana's Fairy Mascot Sweet - Syl's Fairy Mascot Antagonists Supporting Characters Items * Jewel Sweet Door - The transformation item for the cures to transform * Jewel Wand - The weapon Cure Ruby uses her attacks with. * Sweet Wand - The weapon Cure Vanilla uses her attacks with. * Gem Violin - The upgraded version of the Jewel Wand that Cure Ruby uses her upgraded attacks with. * Whipped Cream Violin - The upgraded version of the Sweet Wand that Cure Vanilla uses her upgraded attacks with. Locations Jewelish School - The school Alana attends. Sweetish School - The school Syl attends. Trivia * This is the 4th series made by MagicalGirlAnimeFan on this wiki. * This is the 2nd time that there was no blue cure. * This is the 7th series after Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure, Doki Doki Pretty Cure!, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to have instrument-like weapons Merchandise Please refer to the page Delight Jewel Pretty Cure! Merchandise Gallery Attacks Delightish, Jewelish, Miracle - The first group attack used by the 2 cures. To use this attack, Cure Ruby must bring out her Jewel Wand and Cure Vanilla must bring out her Sweet Wand to perform this attack. This attack was first used in Episode 1. Jewelish Miracle - An attack used by Cure Ruby. To use this attack, she must bring out her Jewel Wand to perform this attack. the attack was first used in Episode 2. Sweetish Miracle - An attack used by Cure Vanilla. To use this attack, she must bring out her Sweet Wand to perform this attack. This attack was first used in Episode 3 Whipped Cream And Gems - The second group attack used by the 2 cures. To use this attack, Cure Ruby must bring out her Jewel Wand and Cure Vanilla must bring out her Sweet Wand to perform this attack. This attack was first used in Episode 7 Gem, Whipped Cream, Miracle - The third group attack used by the 2 cures. To use this attack, Cure Ruby must bring out her Gem Violin and Cure Vanilla must bring out her Whipped Cream Violin to perform this attack. This attack was first used in Episode 22 Ultra Jewelish Delight Beam - The fourth group attack used by the 2 cures. To use this attack, The 2 cures must be in their Red Jello Gem forms And Cure Ruby And Cure Vanilla must shout out a special phrase called "Together, we are going to save the galaxy!". This attack was first used in Episode 30 Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:New Fanseries Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:User:MagicalGirlAnimeFan Category:Delight Jewel Pretty Cure!